Cambie De Cuerpo Con Una Neko
by Yue-black-in-the-Ai
Summary: Bien un nuevo proyecto, espero y les guste esta historia que anda rodando en mi mente desde hace mucho, pasen, lean y comenten, ya que su opinion es lo mas importante para mi ;
1. Prologo

Bien, aqui un nuevo proyecto que no me lo pude quitar de la mente, algunos diran sigue con los que ya tienes, pero digo:

Quiero sacar este tambien para así poder avanzar en los demas.

Espero y comprendan y les guste esta nueva historia.

Recuerden los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama.

Disfruten este pequeño prologo y de mis locas personalidades.

* * *

><p>Cambie De Cuerpo Con Una Neko.<p>

Prologo.

Era una mañana tranquila, los pájaros volaban por el cielo azul iluminado por sol tan radiante y hermoso en especial en una gran casa donde se percibía un aura de paz y tranquilidad, donde todo era luz y felicidad (YUE: Dime ¿qué te fumaste? INNER: ¿Porque lo dices? YUE: Por hacer una descripción tan infantil como esa ¬¬U. INNER: Bien si quieres sigue tu DX. YUE: Ok XD).

Pero no todo era de color rosa, en especial en una gran mansión que se encontraba en la cima de una colina, donde los truenos caían a toda su intensidad y el aire a su alrededor era intenso, tan deprimente, tan desolador, tan…. (N/A: Bien suficiente ambas, mejor déjenme la descripción a mi YUE/INNER: Vale).

Pero solo esto podía percibirse en la mente de 2 chicas, las cuales una de ellas se encontraba de un buen humor y la otra de un pésimo carácter por la mañana, lo que no sabían es que muy pronto ambas vivirían la aventura de su vida y cambiarían la forma en ver su mundo y comprenderían el corazón de aquellas personas que pensaban que odiaban y temían.

Además de llevarse la sorpresa de sus vidas que no solo en sentir eran diferentes sino además en apariencia un tanto especial y del cual descubrirían sus pros y contras.

* * *

><p>Espero y disfrutaran de este loco prologo, para la proxima:<p>

**Como Quisiera ser tú.**

Muy pronto primer capitulo.

No olviden dejar Reviews para saber su opinion sobre esta proxima historia.

Hasta Pronto y Cuidense Mucho.


	2. Como Quisiera Ser Tu

N/A: Bueno al fin despues de casi 2 meses o completos, yo que se perdi la cuenta, aqui el primer capitulo, lamento realmente la demora.

Inner: ¿Y? ¿No tienes algo mas que decir?

N/A: Asi, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama.

Inner: Eso no.

N/A: ¿Entonces?

Inner: ¡Uffff! esta bien yo lo hago, los personajes nuevos son creaciones de la autora, ademas de aclarar:

Lo que esta entre **"Escribe algo aqui"** son pensamientos.

Y lo que esta entre **(Escribe algo aqui)** son mis anotaciones y de mis ayudantes.

N/A: ¿Como que ayundante? ¬.¬*

Inner: Es una forma de decir ^_^U.

Inner/N/A: Bien sin mas la historia.

**DISFRUTENLA.**

* * *

><p>Como Quisiera ser tú.<p>

En una habitación completamente limpia y ordenada se encontraba una chica durmiendo plácidamente o eso hacia hasta que su despertador sonó, saliendo de entre las sabanas una chica media dormida, la cual tenía un largo y hermoso cabello azulado y unos preciosos ojos color perla con toques de color lila, con un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado y formado.

Como si se tratarse de una princesa apago con toda delicadeza el despertador y comenzó a alistarse para ir al instituto.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar...

Una alarma de despertador estilo rock sonaba a alto volumen, en una habitación desordenada y con ropa esparcida por todos lados, hasta que…

- ¡JODER YA TE OÍ! – Golpe con todas sus fuerzas el despertador apangándolo en el acto - ¡MALDICION! ¡YA ES TARDE! – Mirando mejor el reloj.

Se cambio a la velocidad record, en 5 minutos ya se encontraba lista.

- Porque tanto alboroto no ves que es muy temprano – Le regaño su madre

- ¡Eh! Pero si es tarde, mira – Le mostro el despertador.

- Mmmm… Kyo-kun volviste a cambiar la hora del despertador de tu hermana – Suponiendo la travesura de su hijo mayor.

- ¡Sí! Ahora dejen dormir – No prestándole atención a lo que contestaba.

- Así que fuiste tú ¡MALDITO INFELIZ! – Surgiendo de las penumbras del cuarto de su hermano.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Al verla aparecer de pronto en su cuarto.

- Te hare sufrir lentamente comenzando con...-

**Interrumpimos la siguiente escena por ser demasiado violenta así por lo mientras disfruten de este pequeño corto.**

- ¡Eh! Cuando más interesante se ponía, ¡ah! Lastima – Se entristeció una peliazul al ver que interrumpían su programa favorito de detectives por la mañana.

- ¡KYAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Fue un grito de autentico dolor lo que se alcanzo a escuchar en la distancia.

- Deben ser los vecinos – Suponiendo que siempre sucede en las mañanas.

**Ahora continuamos con la programación habitual.**

- Espero que y eso te enseñe a no meterte conmigo – Le dijo una chica de pelo largo color blanco rizados, de complexión delgada y con uno ojos azules claros como el cielo desafiantes pero a la vez tiernos – Porque la próxima no tendré piedad-nya – Le advirtió mientras movía su cola y orejas al mismo tiempo que enseñaba sus garras.

- ¡Yue-chan! ¡Kyo-chan! ¡El desayunó está listo! – Les aviso su madre desde la cocina.

- ¡SI, YA VAMOS! – Le respondió (INNER: Un momento que ¡Hace Yue en la historia! 0o0. Yue: Fácil soborne a la jefa jojojo U.U. INNER: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Yue: Con su debilidad mas grande. INNER: Imposible no pudiste. Yue: SI, con chocolate jojojo u.u. INNER: La jefa no pudo haber caído tan bajo T.T).

Después de haber desayunado, la linda y adorable gatita (N/A: No puedo escribir esto es demasiada mentira, incluso para mi T3T. INNER: Déjemelo a mí jefa yo protegeré el honor que le quede O/O. N/A: Sabes eso no me hace sentir mejor ¬.¬U) se empezó a listar para ir marchar al instituto, el cual aborrecía por días, todo dependiendo del humor en el que se encontraba.

- Me voy – Salió corriendo cuando se encontraba lista para el instituto.

- Que te vaya bien – La despidió su madre.

- ¿Ya se fue? – Saliendo Kyo después de su hermana menor.

- Si, iba de muy buen humor y todo gracias a su hermano – Feliz de la hermosa relación que llevaban sus hermanos.

- Sí, pero para ponerla en ese ánimo me cuesta mi hermoso rostro – Mostrando los arañazos en su cara hechos por su "querida hermana".

- Pero aun así te gusta que sonría sobre todo – Comentando mientras regresaba a la cocina.

- Eso sí – Poniendo en marcha a la universidad.

Mientras con Hinata...

- Ahhh – Se escucho un suave bostezo - ¡Oh! Hinata-chan no tenías que molestarte – Al ver el desayuno servido y preparado por su hija.

- Pero quise hacerlo, después de todo me desperté temprano – A acostumbrada a hacerlo desde que tenía memoria.

- Bien pero algún día me tendrás que dejar hacerlo a mi – Conociendo bien que no haría el desayuno hasta que se fuera de casa.

- Te dejare hacerlo el día que este enferma o me hayan raptado los extraterrestres y cambiado por otra idéntica a mi – Siguiéndole la corriente de una broma acostumbradas a seguir cada mañana – Me voy al instituto, despídeme de padre y Hanabi-chan.

- Sí, que te vaya bien cielo – Se despidió de su hija.

Al contrario de Yue, Hinata disfrutaba el ir al instituto por que volvía a ver a sus amigos, excepto por cierto inconveniente, el cual era una persona de carne y hueso, llamado Sabaku no _Gaara un chico el cual con solo mirarle le causaba pavor y miedo, el hecho simple de que le dirigiera una mirada de su parte a su apersona la hacía templar de pies a cabeza._

_Además de que sus amigos y familiares no ayudaban a mejorar su imagen es más, lo hacían ver de una forma más terrorífica, después de todo aquellas personas que le acompañaban tenían su fama en la ciudad y en todo el instituto._

"Pero por el momento debo de olvidar mis preocupaciones y no pensar más en esas personas, después de todo nunca me cruzo en su camino ni por error" – Eso fue lo que pensó Hinata al ir llegando a su salón.

Si todo hubiera sido normal en la vida de Hinata, si no hubiera sido por una fuerza poderosa que manipulaba todos los hilos de esta trama (N/A: Yo *0*. INNER: ¡No el destino! X3. N/A: Cruel ¬.¬.).

(Yue: Y para hacer esto más entretenido iremos directo a la acción. INNER: ¿Por qué siempre tomas el control de la historia? ¬.¬* Yue: ¿Querías que digiera que la autora le dio flojera escribir todo lo que paso en el transcurso de la mañana? ¬.¬. INNER: Tienes razón vayamos directo a la acción *0* N/A: Idiotas ¬.¬U).

Todo sucedió en la cafetería durante el descanso, donde cierta chica de melena blanca tuvo un choque accidental con otra chica de melena azul marino.

- ¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Fue todo lo que se escucho cuando se observo el gran choque y mas con las personas que lo vivieron.

Unos minutos antes…

- Hinata tenemos que apresurarnos, o no alcanzaremos nada de almuerzo – Le dijo un Kiba muy preocupado por su estomago.

- Lo siento, todo porque olvide nuestro almuerzo en casa – Apenada por olvidar el almuerzo de todos.

- No te preocupes – Dijo tratando de animar a su amiga del alma – Además a cualquiera le pasaría, si se distrae con lo que más le gusta (N/A: Aclarando, el almuerzo lo preparo antes de su serie policiaca).

- Solo espero que no se desperdicie – Preocupada por la gran cantidad de comida que había preparado. (N/A: ¡No desperdicien la comida!).

Mientras tanto con el almuerzo...

(Ese mismo día 5:00 minutos después del desayuno).

Cocina Hyūga.

- Ara, Hina-chan se dejo el almuerzo ¿Y ahora? – Tomando el almuerzo no sabiendo que hacer con él.

En eso llega el salvador (INNER: ¿El chapulín colorado? N/A: No el padre XD).

- ¡Ah! ¡Cielo, muchas gracias me salvaste! – Se dirigió Hiashi a su esposa al ver el almuerzo que tenía en las manos.

- ¿Eh? – Fue lo que atino a decir confundida por lo dicho.

- Si, por el almuerzo, hoy todos los ejecutivos almorzamos juntos y cada quien prometió llevar un almuerzo para compartirlo con todos – Explico la situación en la que se encontraba – En fin olvide decírtelo, pero tú siempre precavida a todo, gracias – Besándola como agradecimiento - ¡Me voy! – Tomando el almuerzo y marchándose al trabajo.

- Que tengas un buen día – Despidiéndose con una sonrisa – De la que salvo a su padre el olvido de Hina-chan.

Y eso fue lo que paso con el almuerzo (N/A: Eh aquí la pequeña historia del almuerzo*-*. Yue: Estas haciendo mucho relleno ¬.¬. N/A: ¡Silencio! ¡Soy Rellenatsu! JAJAJAJAJA *O*. Yue: ¿Eh? Inner: Últimamente se engancho con el loquendo ahora le fascina un loquendero llamado Natsudreis *Publicidad Barata* y él hace mucho relleno en sus videos y eh ahí de donde lo saco. Yue: ¡Ah! Aun así….¬.¬. Inner: Aun así…. ¬.¬. Yue/Inner: ¡ES RARO!).

Regresando a las protagonistas…

- En fin de todos modos creo que tu almuerzo pasó a mejor vida – Supuso Kiba – Después de todo lo cocinas delicioso.

- ¿En serio lo crees? – Pregunto sonrojada por el alago.

- Si – Le respondió sonriéndole mostrando sus caninos.

- El excluir a un amigo de una conversación no es nada amable – Hablo Shino apareciendo detrás de ellos, haciendo estremece a sus "amigos".

- Nosotros no te excluimos, es solo...- Intentaba buscar una excusa.

- ¿Es solo...?- Esperando una explicación.

- Que se nos olvido que ibas con nosotros – Admitió la verdad finalmente (N/A: Incluso yo lo olvide ).

- Eso no es ser buenos amigos – sintiéndose depresivo por la verdad.

- En fin – Se detuvo – Ya estamos en la cafetería, aquí empieza la batalla – Intentando cambiar el tema y al observar a varios alumnos competir y pelear por lo mejor de la cafetería - ¡AL ATAQUE! – Se lanzo hacia la multitud.

- ¡Ah! ¡Kiba-kun! – Le siguió en la batalla.

- Me están ignorando de nuevo – Pero aun así les siguió en silencio.

Por otra parte...

- ¡Con un demonio Kankuro! ¡Maldito Idiota! – Maldecía y regañaba cierta Neko a su compañero - ¡Por tu maldita estupidez se nos ha hecho tarde para el almuerzo! – Le siguió regañando camino al lugar sagrado de la comida.

- ¡Lo siento mucho! Pero, ¿Cuándo iba a volver a tener esta oportunidad? – Ilusionado por lo que había obtenido.

- Cierto, tal vez se hubiera tardado otros 10 años – Le hizo burla su hermana mayor Temari – Además, el hecho de que allá aceptado es más sorprendente – Recordando lo ocurrido.

- No, muchas chicas aceptan salir con él – Hablo el menor de los 3 hermanos.

- Bueno en eso tienes razón Gaara-kun – Reconoció la Neko.

- ¡Ustedes realmente me tienen poca fe! – Lo decía mientras hacía círculos en el suelo en la esquina EMOtiva (N/A: XD).

- ¡LA VERDAD SI! – Respondieron todos al unisonó.

- En fin llegamos a la guerra – Observando el panorama que se llevaba a cabo – ¡Que comience la diversión! – Se dijo emocionada.

- En eso tienes razón Yue-chan, nos divertiremos consiguiendo la comida – La apoyo Temari.

- Bien al menos con esto nos distraeremos – Dijo Kankuro emocionado con la idea – ¡Verdad Gaara!

- Si – Fue su simple y cortante respuesta(N/A: Que comunicativo ¬.¬U)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Tengo mi comida! – Victorio Kiba al haber ganado en su pelea por el alimento, al conseguir un pan de melón y un cartón de leche.

- ¡Yo también! – Salió Hinata de la multitud con un jugo de naranja y una ensalada de frutas.

- Yo igualmente salí victorioso al conseguir mi alimento – Dijo Shino saliendo de la muchedumbre, con una ensalada y agua.

- ¡Bien, chicos busquemos una mesa para comer, ya no puedo esperar! – Mirando en todas las direcciones de la cafetería.

- ¡Sí! – Le apoyo Hinata, pero solo avanzó cinco pasos cuando fue empujada por accidente por atrás por unos de los alumnos de la multitud, ocasionando el derrame del jugo encima de la persona que se encontraba al frente - ¡Lo siento mucho! – Se disculpo inmediatamente sin levantar el rostro.

- ¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Exclamaron todas las personas que se encontraban en el recinto, para inmediatamente quedar en silencio por unos minutos, que después paso a murmullos entre los espectadores que logro formar un momento de tensión en el ambiente.

Unos instantes antes…

- ¡Esto es fácil! – Al quitarse de encima otro alumno - ¡Nada podrá detenernos! – Exclamo triunfante cierta Neko.

- ¡Yue-chan, cuidado! – Advirtió Temari, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¿Eh? - ¡SPLASH! Se escucho por todo el lugar seguido de una débil disculpa, continuada por una gran exclamación, silencio, murmullos y por ultimo tensión.

Y esto hubiera seguido, hasta que….

- Yue-chan ¿estás bien? – Pregunto Temari al imaginar su estado emocional radicalmente cambiante.

- Si, no te preocupes ¬.¬* – Trato de sonar lo más calmada posible, al estar conteniendo su enojo.

- "Dijo Yue-chan, no puede ser que sea….." – Fue subiendo poco a poco su mirada hacia la persona que tenía delante – "¡Imposible!" – Fue todo lo que pensó al chocar su mirada con la que es su peor pesadilla.

- "¡Que linda y esa mirada es tan... Kyaaaaa!" – Fue su pensamiento al ver a Hinata de enfrente – "Mierda" – Maldijo internamente al recordar al momento su estado.

*Interrupción de la autora para explicación*

N/A: Bien, permítanme explicar la situación que se comienza a desarrollar, como ya sabrán Yue es una Neko que por voluntad puede esconder sus orejas y cola el tiempo que quiera, excepto cuando se presentan situaciones extremadamente emocionales, para lo cual…. INNER: Para lo cual ella usa una gorra y el uniforme masculino para evitar ser descubierta (Interrumpió la explicación). N/A: Si así es, para evitar ser descubierta, como se presenta en este momento ¬.¬*.

- "Mierda olvide mi gorra y ahora que hago" – Pensando en una solución – "Si tan solo un idiota hiciera algo para distraerme".

Y llego el IDIOTA...

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Se escucho una risa estrepitosa por todo el recinto – Yue deberías de ver tu cara, pareces un gato mojado bajo la lluvia – Exclamo Kankuro a todo pulmón.

- "Gracias Kankuro te debo la vida ^_^" – Lo agradeció en silencio – "Y ahora muere *0*" – Le lanzo lo primero que encontró de comida al rostro.

- JAJAJAJA… - ¡PLANK! – ¡AAAASSSSIIIII! – Se lo devolvió con la comida que cargaba, sin embargo fallando al esquivarla su contrincante dándole a alguien más….

Y así inicio una guerra de comida por todo el lugar sin misericordia (N/A: Realmente no desperdicien la comida ^_^U). Pero todo acabo como empezó al llegar la directora a la escena del crimen.

- ¡Qué demonios ocurre aquí! – Se dejo oír la voz potente de la directora, ocasionando en el acto el termino de la guerra - ¿Y bien? – Esperaba una explicación.

- ¡ELLAS COMENZARON! – Todo el alumnado señalaron a las chicas en cuestión.

- ¡HYUGA! ¡HAYASHI! ¡A MI OFICINA AHORA! – Dijo señalando la puerta - ¡Y el resto limpie lo que ensuciaron! – Ordeno.

- ¡¿EH? ¡¿POR QUÉ? – Reclamaron todos los alumnos.

- ¡Simplemente porque yo lo ordeno! ¬.¬* - Mirándolos con cara de demonio.

- ¡SI! – Respondieron para al acto seguido ponerse a limpiar.

En la dirección...

- Bien, me lo esperaba de Hayashi pero de ti Hyūga, realmente me decepcionas – Sorprendida por tenerla en su oficina no por reconocimiento sino por regaño – En fin, nunca pensé tener a mi mejor estudiante y la peor metidas ambas en esta situación, ¿tienen algo que decir? – Esperando una respuesta.

- ¡LO SENTIMOS! – Se disculparon ambas al mismo tiempo.

- Así está bien, como al ser simplemente ahora una guerra de comida y que para Hyūga-san sea su primer castigo, ambas tendrán que ayudar en la cocina durante 1 mes – Castigando a ambas en el mismo sitio – Eso es todo pueden retirarse – Ya no tomándole importancia al asunto.

- ¡Sí!- Ambas aceptando el castigo – Con permiso – Se despidieron con una reverencia en la puerta.

- ¡Ufffff! – Ambas suspiraron de alivio al salir.

Comenzaron a caminar a sus respectivos salones, los cuales se encontraban en la misma dirección, formando un ambiente tenso y denso entre ellas.

- "¡Ahhhhhh! Este silencio no me agrada debo decir algo" - Vaya quien diría que me castigarían junto con Hyūga-hime – Comenzó a hablar para romper la tensión – La estudiante mas aplicada y perfecta del instituto con una vida fácil y llena de lujos realmente envidio eso – Supuso.

- Te equivocas – Se detuvo quedando unos pasos atrás – Mi vida nos es fácil y mucho menos llena de lujos, mi vida es difícil ya que tengo que cumplir con las expectativas que imponen, ¡la vida de Yue-chan es la fácil y sencilla! – Le miro directamente a los ojos.

- Jajajajajajajaja – Estallo en una serie de risa – Mi vida no es nada sencilla si supieras lo que sufro día con día no dirías que es fácil además tu si la tienes fácil – Al igual que ella la contradijo.

- No se equivoca no es fácil la mía la suya si – Y así comenzó una pelea de contradicción.

- No la tuya -

- No la suya -

- No -

- Si -

- No -

- Si -

- ¡A COMO QUISIERA SER TU PARA DEMOSTRARTE LO CONTRARIO! – Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, dándose la espalda ambas

-Hmp, veo que eres terca a pesar de ser una princesa, mejor me largo – Se comenzó adelantar por el camino.

- Lo mismo digo – Camino unos cuantos pasos y entro a su salón, donde ya había comenzado la clase, por lo cual pidió permiso y una disculpa por la tardanza en llegar.

Después de ese pequeño incidente, la tarde de ambas transcurrió normal y sus días hubieran seguido así de no ser por cierto pequeño ser que escucho su discusión, el cual decidió hacer su deseo realidad.

A la mañana siguiente...

Una alarma de un despertador sonaba tranquilamente en una habitación que irradiaba luz, incluso se podía decir que ahí dormía una princesa o eso hubiera pensado uno sino hubiera salido disparado el despertador directo a la pared para romperse en miles de pedazos.

- ¡Ahhhhhh ¿Quién demonios puso este despertador en mi cuarto? – Se quejo una chica media adormilada de cabello azul y de ojos perlados los cuales expresaban claramente muerte en ellos.

- ¿Eh? – Finalmente reacciono al ver su alrededor – Este cuarto no es mío – Al ver alrededor – Ni esta ropa – Cuando se observo su pijama – ¡NI SI QUIERA ESTOS PECHOS! – Al sorprenderse de tenerlos más grandes de lo común.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Se comenzó a dirigir a paso lento al espejo de cuerpo completo que había en esa habitación desconocida para ella.

Mientras en otro lugar...

Una banda de rock a modo de alarma sonó en una habitación totalmente opuesta a la anterior, esta se podría decir que vivía un demonio, dicha alarma despertó a cierta Neko que con cierto miedo la apago inmediatamente, dándose cuenta que no reconocía el lugar donde estaba.

- ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Y porque me siento tan ligera? – Se cuestiono la pequeña.

- ¡¿Eh? – Exclamo al no reconocer sus ropas y su cuerpo - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cuándo me cambie? ¿Y por que mis pechos se encogieron? – Estas y más dudas surcaban en su mente.

Poco a poco se levanto de la cama, vislumbrando un espejo en la pared se fue acercando lenta y torpemente hacia él.

Cuando ambas estuvieron frente al espejo ninguna de las dos pudo expresar lo que vio más que con una simple reacción de su cuerpo ante momentos críticos.

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Resonó por todo el vecindario y después de eso nada más que oscuridad.

Así es ambas se desmayaron de la impresión recibida y así es como comienza esta loca y acaramelada historia. (N/A: Claro además de tener sus toques de humor claro esta ^_^).

* * *

><p>Bueno aqui llega el primer capitulo, realmente estoy atrasada con mis proyectos y mas con mis series todo por las maestras y sus tareas de 30 cuartillas T_T<p>

Pero prometo ponerme en forma en cuanto pueda.

Recuerden me gustan su opiniones, comentarios o dudas que me hagan saber y si le debo mucho a las personas que dejaron varios Reviews pidiendo continuacion.

Lo lamento y aqui esta la respuesta (atrasada) a sus peticiones.

Gracias por leer a esta principiante y nos vemos en otra historia.

BYE ^_^


End file.
